Wanna Take a Walk in my Shoes?
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: What if the roles were switched? What if Christine was born deformed? What if she instead of Erik was the Phantom? Characters are inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Feminine Phantom

_**(A/N Hiya Guys! I don't know if I like this one or not. Mostly because I don't really like the whole Merik thing :/ Christine is Erik, Erik is Christine, Meg is Raoul, Nadir is Meg, Raoul is Madame Giry. Also no one is playing Nadir :/ And I didn't do the chapel scene with Erik, and Nadir. 1. Because I forgot. 2. I was too lazy to add it. So you guys can make up your own version in your head. Ok so anyway, Enjoy!)**_

"Erik Destler can sing it, Madame. He has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Monsieur Giry commented.

"Whom?" Andre questioned the young man.

"I-I don't know her name, Monsieur." Erik stampered.

"Let him sing for you, Monsieur, he has been well taught." Monsieur Giry grinned at Erik's petrified face.

"Alright." Andre gave in. "Come here, don't be shy." He added.

"From the beginning of the aria then please, Monsieur."

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Firmin spat.

"Well, he's quite a dashing young man, is he not?" Andre said while having full attention towards Erik. Firmin nodded in agreement.

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine?_

_Bravo!_

_Long ago_

_It seems so long ago_

_How young_

_And innocent_

_We Were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her._

Erik's powerful, haunting, voice bounced off the back wall as Andre, and Firmin stared in awe.

"You're in!" They said in unison.

Opening night had gone marvelous. Erik's voice caused the audience to give a ten minute standing ovation while both men, and woman threw roses at the stage. On the way back to his dressing room people were guarding it, asking for autographs, and where he was taught to sing. Erik ignored them. He never really liked crowds even though he loved to perform.

"She is pleased with you." Monsieur Giry handed Erik a rose with a black ribbon tied around it. He stared at it not realizing Monsieur Giry had left. He sat down in front of the vanity to think a little when the door opened.  
There she was. His childhood sweetheart, Meg DeChagny. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"Little buddy, let his mind wander." Meg said sweetly to him. Erik turned around at her now noticing a bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Little buddy thought, Am I a fonder or dolls, or goblins, or of shoes." She said while approaching him.

"Meg." Was all he managed to get out of him.

"Or of riddles, or of frocks." She said while placing the flowers on the table.

"Those picnics in the attic." He finally had said a sentence.

"Or of chocolates?" She had a wide grin on her face now.

"Mother playing the violin." He closed his eyes remembering the sweet, innocent times.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." She kneeled down to be eye level with me.

"No, what I love best, Buddy said is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head! He sang.

And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.

"You sang like an angel tonight." Meg said still staring at me.

"Mother said, When I'm in Heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, my mother is dead, Meg, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." I said.

"Oh doubt of it! And now we'll go to supper." She said. She obviously didn't understand where he was getting to.

"No, Meg, The Angel of Music is very strict." He said trying to stop her.

"Well, I shan't keep you up late." Meg giggled.

"Meg, no!" He shouted with panic in his voice.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes Little Buddy." She said while turning the doorknob.

"No, Meg, wait!" He said while the door closed in his face. He sighed, and went around the corner to find something presentable to wear. He changed into a black suit. Erik walked out while fixing his bow tie. He took a quick look around the room before he departed the dressing room. That's when he noticed all the candles in the room were being blown out by a mysterious wind. That usually meant his angel was here. He gulped. Her voice filled with anger penetrated the room.

_Insolent girl_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in you glory_

_Ignorant fool_

_This brave, young suitress_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Erik took a deep breathe, and replied to his precious angel.

_Angel I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last_

_Master!_

He said turning back into his dressing room.

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me_

_See why in shadow_

_I hide_

_Look at you face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

Erik stared into the mirror. He then saw a beautiful, masked woman with brown, bouncy curls staring back at him. I continued with:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me_

_Your glory!_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me_

_Strange Angel_

The masked woman replied.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me_

_Angel of Music._

I was now only inches away from the woman. I heard Meg from the outside of the room. The door must have been locked since she was pounding on the door trying to get in.

_Whose is that voice?_

_Who is that in there?_

Meg said in her feminine squeak.

_I am your Angel of Music._

The mysterious woman commented. Yet, again I heard Meg just outside of the dressing room,

_Erik!_

_Erik!_

The masked woman reached her hand out for me.

_Come to me_

_Angel of Music_

I slowly grabbed her hand. A loud, soothing melody filled the atmosphere around me. She pulled me through the two way mirror down a dark, corridor. That's when it him. This masked woman was the Phantom of the Opera...

_In sleep she sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find the Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there inside my mind!_

She grinned back at me. We continued through the passage as she replied in song to me.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind._

We walked down a long hallway. On a lake I could see a gondola on a murky watered lake.

She placed me down into it as she threw to oar over the side gliding us through the underground lake. The silence was haunting so I decided to fill it by singing again.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back fear_

_I am the mask you wear._

She joined in with me.

_It's me they hear_

_My spirit and my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there_

_Inside my mind._

_She once again continued._

_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That woman of mystery _

_Were both in you..._

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there_

_Inside my mind._

_Beware of the Phantom of the Opera_

_She's there,_

The Phantom of the Opera He began to go up his musical scale as the Phantom sang:

_Sing my Angel of Music_

_Sing My Angel_

_Sing for me_

_Sing_

_Sing My Angel_

_Sing for me!_

The gondola had now hit land, and the Phantom was now on the island. She began to sing once again.

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must be homaged to music... music._

_You have come here_

_For one purpose_

_And one alone_

_Since the moment_

_I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me to sing_

_For my music_

_My music..._

Then she began to sing...

_**(A/N Ok so review please! Tell me if I should continue :) Thanks guys)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Feminine Phantom

(A/N Alright I need a new title. Anyone got any ideas? Also about the POV problems with the last chapter. Thank you Maxniss Everide for pointing that out to me, I appreciate it. I have been getting a few ideas of mine from their story, 'The Specter of the Theatre'. It's pretty damn good. Start reading it if I were you. Anyway, I'm sorry about the POV thing I wrote half of it then stopped. Then wrote the rest the next day, and forgot which POV I was in. From now on it'll be in Erik's POV, and possibly hints of Christine's. I know it took me a while to update, and I'm sorry. Ok enough of me apologizing constantly and on with the story, Enjoy!)

Night time sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes

And stirs

Imagination

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist

The notes I write

For I compose

The Music of the Night

Her voice was so soothing, calm, and peaceful. Her voice penetrated my thoughts.

Slowly

Gently

Night unfurls

It splendor

Grasp it

Sense it

Tremulous

And tender

Hearing is believing

Music is deceiving

Hard as lightning

Soft as candlelight

Dare you trust

The Music of the Night.

I closed my eyes as she sung again, verse after verse of intoxicating, seductive, lyrics which filled my soul with utter joy. She was definately a passionate woman. She began to carress my chest, and moved slowly downward.  
As she sang:

Floating

Falling

Sweet intoxication

Touch me

Trust me

Savor each sensation

Let the dream begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power

Of the Music that I write

The power of the Music of the Night

The woman approached me to a curtain she flung the curtain open to reveal a mannequin of me in a black tuxedo. The suit had a red rose near it breast pocket, it was obviously a wedding tux. I couldn't stand the sight anymore it was utterly, and disgustingly disturbing. I fainted.

Christine caught Erik before he fell to the ground. She wrapped her around his shoulder, and led his limp body to the swan bed which he were to lie in. She gently placed Erik in the velvety, satin sheets. She carressed his cleanly shaven jawline in a very seductive manner as she sang softly to the man before her eyes.

You alone

Can make my song take flight

Help me make

The Music of the Night..

Christine pulled the privacy drapes down. The only thing that lay inbetween her, and the one she loved was a single sheet of silk drapes. Well, that and unconciousness...

I awoke from a bed of somesort of bird... a swan perhaps? It didn't matter. The last thing I recalled was a woman with a white mask covering the right side. The woman was known as the infamous Phantom of the Opera.  
She had sung to him alluring melodies that made his heart burst with enthusiasm. I definately cared for the woman, but I still am deeply in love with Meg. Wonder what she's doing now? I shruggged off the thought as I got out of the swan bed. I needed to find out more about this strange, mysterious woman who seemed to love me so definately. As he got out of his bed, and looked down. Where's my belt? I raised an eyebrow, and once again shrugged off another question. While I was too busy wondering where my belt might have been, the privacy drapes arose. I walked out slowly still trying to catch all my thoughts from had happened last night so the best way to do that was to sing.

I remember there was mist

Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.

There were candles all around

And on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a woman

When I had sung "woman" The Phantom turned to me from her organ. What in the hell was behind that mask? I needed to know. I itched to find out. I couldn't rely on what Josephina Buquet said. The woman skin was not like yellow parchment, and she did have a nose.

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose was the face in the mask?

I slowly approached the woman, and raised my hand to her face. I carressed her face, and along the edges of the mask. Curiosity took hold of me as I gently raised the mask off her face. The sight was herendous! Her flesh went in every direction, so twisted, distorted, unbearable, gruesome. I shuttered. That sight would haunt my memories now and forever. That face is forever synced into mind.

Damn you!

The woman shoved her hand into my ribcage as I fell to the ground clutching onto her mask for dear life.

You little prying

Pete-dora!

You little demon!

Is this want you wanted to see?

She took a blanket off a mirror, and uncovered her face for a few mere seconds. She also must have been disgusted by her face as well as I because she quickly covered her face and walked away from the mirror.

Curse you!

You littlle lying bastard!

You little viper!

Now you can not ever be free

Damn you...

Curse you...

She knocked over a candle into the murky lake, and made her way to the other side of the lair.

Stranger that you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look

Or bear to think of me?

This lonesome gargoyle

Who burns in hell

But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly...

Oh Erik

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see

To find the woman

Behind the monster

This repulsive carcass

Who seems a beast

But secretly dreams of beauty

Secretly...

Secretly...

Oh Erik...

Her voice was filled with sadness, hurt, and denial. I was petrified of her face, but I pitied the creature more than anything. I wander what my mother would think if she knew that I had simply shunned a woman because she was deformed. I sunk my head low. I denied my mother. All the stories she'd read to me of beautiful princesses. She had given me the talk of what really counts is underneath. I betrayed her, but more importantly I had betrayed my angel who took over my mothers role when she passed on. I slowly reached to give her the mask. She took it gently from my fingertips, and slid it on her face. She turned back to me. She looked a little disheveled, hair tangled, dress wrinkled, tear-stained face. She slowly reached her hand towards me to help me up.

"Come we must return. Those fools who run my theatre will be missing you." Her voice shook from the pain which I caused her. I couldn't help it I had to do something for her so... I reached up and pecked her lips with my own. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a little ounce of love to tell her that I did care. She stood their stunned. That had obviously been her first kiss. I gave her a shy smile as she led me back up to the world above.

(A/N Like? P.S. Since I couldn't do the missing stockings, since Erik's a dude, I did the belt thing. I couldn't think of anything else besides socks, and socks would've been weird. I changed the words around a little to work with the gender bending that I had done. Anyway please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Feminine Phantom**_

_**(A/N So Maxniss Everide gave me a pretty good name for a new title, but I still need some new ideas! Enjoy!)**_

Why had I torn of her mask? I wouldn't have to be brought back up to the surface I wanted to stay with her down in _"Sweet Music's Throne." _Before I even could think another thought we were at my mirror.

"Marvelous performance last night, Erik. I'm afraid I never complimented you." She said while opening the mirror.

"Thank you. Mlle. What is your name?" I said hopefully. She looked at me with confusion and shock.

She stuttered out barely above a whisper "C-Christine." I gave her a small smile.

"It fits you perfectly, Christine." I told her. Her name felt awkward on my lips. I stepped through the mirror and bid her farewell.

"Thank you for taking me to your home." I said before she turned away. She simply nodded.

"You can come anytime you like. My home is your home." She replied to me before she was swallowed up into the darkness.

_Christine. Christine. Christine. _The Phantom of the Opera had a name. She certainly wasn't a phantom for she was mortal. I desperately wanted to see her again, but now was not the time. I needed to rest. I laid my head down on my pillow, and closed my eyes slowly trying to remember what had just occured. Before I could fall into a deep, peaceful slumber though, Nadir opened the door.

"Erik! Father and I have been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" He questioned me suspiciously while sitting down on the edge of my bed. I sat up enough to look him in the eyes.

"With my angel." I whispered slowly. He looked at me confused.

"Erik, I think you finally lost it. Maybe last night was simply too much for you. Were the lights too bright or something?" He started to ramble on.

"I'm serious, Nadir. My angel isn't an angel. She's the Phantom of the Opera..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding a little frightened.

"Absolutly. She aroused me... Very lustful." I said remembering the melodic aria she sang for me. He chuckled.

"Feelings for a ghost, eh?" He said still chuckling.

"She's mortal, Nadir, Very mortal. She's a woman." I said smiling to myself. "Her name's Christine." Once again Nadir chuckled.

"You named her?" He said now laughing hysterical. I put own my best "I'm hurt" look possible.

"I didn't name her. It is her name." I said with a wave of anger coursing through my body.

"Alright, alright. Are you going to rehearsal?" He asked me standing up from my bed.

"No. I had a rough night. I need sleep." I replied while sinking my head into my pillow, drooling. He chuckled once more.

"Salivating? Over your 'Christine'." He teased me.

"Get out!" I growled. Nadir threw up his hands in defense, and ran to the door shutting it behind him. I sighed. Finally alone. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I wonder why Christine lives at the bottom of the Opera House. Doesn't she have a family to care for her? Or is she an orphan like myself? If she is maybe she knows the pain I feel without my mother. My father I never knew. He died in some sort of accident while my mother was pregnant with me. Sadly my mother fell into a deep depression. She starved herself, neglected the need to bathe etc. The doctor told her that continuing with that lifestyle may give the baby some sort of birth defect. Fortunately though I was born a happy and healthy baby. I wonder what would've happened if I was born deformed? Would I be like Christine? I wonder what she would think if she were in my position? Torn between your Angel of Music your precious mother promised you while she was lying on her deathbed, or my childhood sweetheart? Before I could think of anything more though sleep took over. Dreams of Christine. One dream stuck out though. I was in her place. She was me, annd I was her. _I_ was the Phantom of the Opera, and she was the leading soprano. In my dream Christine's face was absolutely flawless. Most likely what she would look life if she was born normal.

The dream was... different. Very different. Monsieur Giry was Christine's childhood sweetheart. Nadir's passed mother, Madame Giry, was in the place of Monsieur Giry. Meg was Nadir. Nadir was even in the damn dream. Carlotta(Piangi) was Piangi, and Carlotta was Piangi. Such a confusing dream. Would that be what happened if I was born deformed like Christine? I hoped not. At the end I Christine kissed me to save her childhood sweetheart. The pain that flooded through me felt as if it really existed. In this dream the same thing had happened to me happened to Christine. I brought Christine down into her lair which in the dream was infact mine. I sang that aria to her, and there was a mannequin, yes, but this was of her in a wedding gown with a beautiful white veil. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe, just maybe if this happens I won't do that to Christine. Maybe I can learn to love her, and look past her face and see the _Beauty Underneath..._

**_(A/N Disgustingly short :/ No, Pathetically short. Oh well please review, and I'll see if I can get up a longer chapter next time. Bye!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Sorry for not updating :( Oh well. Christine's POV is in this! :D Also, I changed the name of the story. Christine wasn't neccesarily feminine...On with the story!)_**

**Erik's POV**

I fell asleep again after the odd dream. My head was pounding against my skull; my heart was racing a mile a minute. I felt miserable and had a feeling I wasn't getting out of bed today. As my angel had always said _"No rehearsal. No lesson."_ Of course today I didn't mind that rule. Even though Christine and I wouldn't engage in a lesson today she would always sing me to sleep. Usually when I am sick like today. I coughed violently at my attempt to sit up. Nadir must have heard this and threw the door open causing it to collide against the wall.

"That's some nasty cough there, Erik." He said with a grin. "I'm assuming your not going to rehearsal today, correct?" He questioned as he started to snoop through my drawers.

"Does it look like I will?" I muttered out.

"Bitter sense of humor, man." He said looking up from my undergarments drawer.

"Get out of my drawer!" I tried to say in a commanding voice which ended up in a whisper. Nadir rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell father your not coming to rehearsal, okay? Hope you feel better before we perform." I tried to give him smile but I failed, horribly. Nadir turned the doorknob and flung open the door harshly. He waved goodbye and disappeared through the threshold.

I rubbed my eyes and laid back down on the hard bed. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes my grumbling stomach broke the silence. I didn't even realize that I hadn't ate anything nourishing in quite a while. I couldn't move from this bed. Maybe if I had another coughing fit Nadir would come crawling back in. I highly doubted that. The only reason he heard me the first time was because he just happened to be in the outside corridor. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the growling of my stomach.

I sighed deeply. This was not going to work. So for hours I lay staring at the ceiling above me.

**Christine's POV**

I woke this morning to find that my pipe organ was completely out of tune and a few keys were missing. Of course I didn't really mind it being out of tune, but I couldn't stand not having a few keys. So today I have decided to ask Monsieur Giry for a new one. Over the years we had found that they're were a few abandoned one's somewhere in the catacombs. The last one we found was on the second cellar. Hopefully, we can find something a little closer to my home today.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't realized I hit on Erik's dressing room mirror. _Merde! _This was not the way I wanted to go. Since it was a two-way mirror I looked to see if anyone was inside. Unfortunately, their was. A very pale Erik was laying of his cot staring at the ceiling.

_How odd._

He's usually at rehearsal right now. He does look rather pale. Maybe the damp air last night developed him a cold?

Since I was already at his mirror I might as well give him a little visit. I slid open the mirror and he immediately came out of his little trance. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Please do not be frightened. I merely need to speak to Monsieur Giry. While I am here may I visit you?" He nodded. I gazed at the ground so he wouldn't have to look into my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Erik?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been better." I looked up to see his face. He was now sitting up and smiling.

"You should rest."

"I would if I could possibly have something to eat." He whispered

"When was the last time you ate?" I said becoming slightly worried.

"Before the performance."

My eyes widened at this.

"I'll take something from the kitchen after I visit Monsieur Giry." He smiled gratefully at me.

"Thank you Madame Christine."

I smiled at the use of my name. Everything that came out of his mouth was always so heavenly. Even when he was ill he still was such an angel.

"I really must be going. After I talk to Monsieur Giry I will bring you something to eat. I'll be back soon."

With that I left his room and searched for Giry. He was probably already at rehearsal. I grasped the letter from my pocket and slowly made my way to Box Five. I peered over the railings to see that I was indeed correct. Rehearsal had already started. I could see Little Giry dancing away. Monsieur Giry had constantly asked me to tutor his son but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. One pupil was definitely enough.

I walked out of Box Five and headed toward the catwalk to drop the letter. I steadied myself on the catwalk and stayed silent to stay oblivious to any of the stagehands.

I released the letter from my fingertips and slowly watched it float down to the stage. La Sorelli, a ballet rat, screamed a very high pitched out of tune scream at the falling letter. I winced. Her speaking voice was painful but that was far worse.

Noticing Sorelli's scream rehearsal stopped. I heared many gasps and whispers like _"The Opera Ghost!"_ or _"The Phantom's here!"_ I grinned. I always loved the introductions the ballet rats would shout. I _"whooshed"_ my cape for effect and quickly vanished to kitchen.

I peeked into the kitchen and noticed no one was there. Surprising. I shrugged and filled my pockets with croissants, a few snails(Which I never really thought was that appetizing ) , and some water for his vocal chords. I smiled at the food I had took. Wasn't much, but it would last him until the Giry's got out from rehearsal and brought him dinner.

I made my way back to his dressing room door and opened it slowly. There was Erik. Same position that I left him in. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you something to eat this on." I frowned and placed the food on the end table. "I should be going now. Feel better, Erik."

"That's quite alright." He said while sitting up. "Thank you for bringing me the food. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I glanced at him one more time. "They'll be no lesson today. Not until your better." I curtsyed at him and he chuckled. I myself even cracked a smile. I then slid the mirror open and disappeared into the catacombs.

Hopefully, Monsieur Giry got my note. I probably couldn't live without my organ. It was the only thing to do in my lair. Besides teach Erik. Which I couldn't do until he recovered from his cold so I needed my organ back desperately.

"Need a new organ?" A voice asked. I grinned. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Monsieur, I would be very grateful if you would help me."

"Of course, Christine." I could now see Monsieur Giry up ahead with a torch in his hand. "I already have found an organ for you. Nadir and I would be glad to help you." He motioned to his son whom I didn't even know was there.

"Which cellar?" I asked. His grin widened at this.

"Fourth." He replied. I grinned.

"Let's go then."

**_(A/N Review!)_**


End file.
